1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for piping which is extended from a driving source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiator hose is provided between an engine and a radiator in order to circulate cooling water.
A lower radiator hose may vibrate due to vibration or pulsation (hereinafter, referred to as vibration or the like) of an engine. When the lower radiator hose has large vibration, the hose interferes with peripheral parts. Conventionally, providing a certain amount of space around a radiator hose has been a common way to avoid this problem.
However, providing a space around a radiator hose is not preferable in terms of an effective use of space. In order to solve this problem, a method is proposed for fixing a radiator hose to a radiator core support (a vehicle body) to prevent the radiator hose from vibrating and interfering with peripheral parts (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. S61-6020).
However, when a radiator hose is fixed to a radiator core support as above, vibration or the like of an engine travels to the vehicle body through the radiator hose and the radiator core support, thus causing vibration of the overall vehicle body. Therefore, ride comfort could be deteriorated.
Hence, a method is proposed for fixing a radiator hose to a radiator core support via an elastic body so that the elastic body absorbs vibration of the radiator hose (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H10-329701).